


Is This Seat Taken?

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Bobby is an asshole, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Threesome, the others are major cockblockers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Tan has a thing for Antoni and Antoni has a thing for Tan. Everyone else can see it but them. Will their friends' intervening help...or hinder?





	1. Finding the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392642) by mistilteinn (aka tanlovesboundaries). 



> Yes, I'm well aware that Tan and Antoni are both in committed relationships irl, but can you blame me for shipping them?

"I can feel you staring, honey," Antoni murmured, patting his lap before the other man could say anything. "Come here."

 

 

He didn't need to be told twice. He all but leapt into his partner's lap with a rather sexual-sounding moan, causing Antoni to laugh affectionately and card his fingers through the other's greyish hair. Tan licked his lips after a moment, blissfully unaware that the others had been watching them from the background the whole time, and leaned in to press a soft, tender kiss to Antoni's lips.

 

 

"Mm, I've been wanting to do that all day," he whispered into the brunette's ear. "Ever since you got that marinara sauce on your fingers."

 

 

Antoni opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, their quiet moment was interrupted by a loud wolf-whistle from Jonathan and snickering from the other two.

 

 

"Whoo! Get a room!" teased Karamo and Bobby. "Or at least admit your feelings for each other so we can get on with our jobs."

 

 

Tan shot his friends a look of annoyance. "I was going to...until you decided to intervene."

 

 

"They mean well," Antoni soothed, squeezing his love's hand. To the others, he said, "You heard the man. I'm sure you have things that need to be done. We'll join you in a little while."

 

 

"Don't take too long," Karamo winked, leading the others away.

 

 

"Now, you were saying?" Antoni turned back to Tan with a sweet, heart-melting smile.

 

 

"We act like a couple anyway, so we might as well make it official," he answered. "I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you."

 

 

"I...you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words," Antoni murmured. "And I'd like nothing more than to take you to bed right now, but as the others have said, we do have jobs to do."

 

 

"I know," Tan sighed, reluctantly moving off his new lover's lap. "Meet me here afterward and we'll pick this up where we left off."

 

 

"I can't wait," Antoni smirked, sealing the deal with a kiss. "I'll see you soon, honey."

 

 

 


	2. Good Enough To Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write Bobby as such an asshole oops.

_ Previously: _

 

 

_"I know," Tan sighed, reluctantly moving off his new lover's lap. "Meet me here afterward and we'll pick this up where we left off."_

_"I can't wait," Antoni smirked, sealing the deal with a kiss. "I'll see you soon, honey."_

 

 

\------

 

 

True to his earlier words, Tan met up with Antoni after they'd finished work for the day. He wanted nothing more than to eat the other man alive, so to speak, but being raised as a gentleman meant he had to take him on a date first. Antoni smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Tan's hand as though he were a noble from long ago, and raised an eyebrow in question.

 

 

"Tan," he murmured. "My Tan..."

 

 

Tan blushed, almost purring in delight. "I like the way that sounds."

 

 

"Good," said Antoni. "So, what are we doing tonight? Besides the obvious, that is?"

 

 

"Well," the other replied. "I, uh, hadn't actually gotten that far. I thought about taking you to dinner, but you cook all day and would probably find that too cliché, so..."

 

 

Antoni laughed. "How about we go to yours and order in?"

 

 

"Sounds lovely," he agreed, kissing the man deeply without noticing the others staring at them. "Mmm, you taste like heaven."

 

 

"Ahem," said Bobby. "We're all thrilled about you finally getting your shit together, but some of us don't need to see what's under your clothes."

 

 

 _That_ got their attention. They pushed away from each other with matching squeaks --faces on fire and lips swollen -- and sighed; they would be cockblocked by their friends again. Antoni smirked, looking Bobby right in the eye, and took Tan's hand, swinging it gently as they walked off.

 

 

"Those two really have it bad," Karamo mused, a smile forming on his lips as he rolled his eyes at the other. "Did you have to interrupt them or do you get some sort of sick, twisted pleasure from being a jerk?"

 

 

Bobby said nothing, just gave Karamo the middle finger and walked off in a huff, the others following after a few moments.

 

 

"Karamo, honey, we all know you're the mom in our little group, but did you have to insult him?" Jonathan piped up. "Go tell him you're sorry."

 

 

The other didn't reply, just shrugged apologetically and headed to his car. Bobby knew he was just picking on him. And if anyone was the mom, it was definitely Jonathan and not himself.

 

 

\------

 

 

Tan pulled his car into the driveway, making no move to unlatch his seatbelt or get out of the car. Instead, he looked at Antoni's lips, which were still slightly swollen from their earlier adventures, and leaned in. The other man gave no resistance, eagerly returning the kiss as he fumbled with his seatbelt and pulling away in frustration when it wouldn't co-operate.

 

 

"Mm, not here," he mumbled. "I still have my belt on, honey."

 

 

"I couldn't resist," Tan admitted. "Especially since we were so rudely interrupted before."

 

 

"Mmm," his partner agreed. "Let's go in and order, hmm? Then you can have me as an appetizer while we wait."

 

 

Tan nodded, a wicked gleam forming in his dark eyes. "Oh, I intend to have more than appetizers, darling."

 

 

Antoni laughed. "Then what are we still doing in the car?"

 

 

That was all it took for both of them to undo their seatbelts and bolt into the house in a hurry. While Tan called in for their orders (they'd decided on Chinese during the ride home) Antoni set the table and poured berry-flavored sparkling water for both of them.

 

 

"They said it'd be at least half an hour," Tan announced; then, after seeing the table, "Oh, Antoni, that's lovely."

 

 

"Only the best for you, my dear," he replied. "Hm, since we've got a half-hour to kill..."

 

 

"C'mere, you," Tan growled, his accent thickening as he kissed the other.

 

 

No words were needed as they continued, getting a bit handsy after awhile and forgetting the outside world...until a loud knock sounded. Tan pulled away from Antoni, hastily pulling on his pants and forgoing the shirt as the delivery person knocked again.

 

 

By the time he returned, his partner was completely nude, giving Tan a sudden, desperate urge to skip dinner and go right to dessert. Besides, he mused, Chinese food always tastes better reheated.

 

 

"Food's here, sweetie," he announced needlessly. "Grab a plate."

 

 

Antoni grinned. "I'd rather eat you."

 

 

Tan sighed, shaking his head affectionately at the other man. "I'm hungry, sweetheart. Have some chow mein, at least."

 

 

Antoni sighed. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty hungry too, and the food smelled wonderful. He took the plate Tan handed him, filling it with chow mein and pork buns and beef with bok choi, and sat down to eat. Afterward, the other settled into his lap, more than ready for dessert.

 

 

"I think it's time for dessert," Tan murmured, a teasing note in his voice. "Come to bed with me?"

 

 

Antoni didn't need to be told twice as they all but ran towards the bedroom, Tan kicking the door closed with one foot as they started to snog, finally collapsing in a heap on the bed and rutting against each other. Both of them were too needy to do anything else, and soon it was all over in a wet, sticky mess.

 

 

Tan sighed, sated, as he looked at Antoni. "Was that okay?"

 

 

"More than okay," he answered. "I think we both need a shower though."

 

 

The other laughed, nodding in agreement and yawning before he could move. Showering could wait. For now, he was happy to dream of the next day and whatever their future held.

 

 

 


End file.
